1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a brick assembly and, more particularly, is a brick assembly with automatically recognizing connecting relationships.
2. Related Art
Toy construction sets includes a plurality of building blocks suitable for creating one or more building block models, e.g. a robot, a creature, a car, an airplane, a building, or the like. Typically, a construction set further includes printed building instructions or assembly instructions that illustrate how to construct a certain model from the building blocks of the set. Nevertheless, it is an interesting feature of such construction sets that they inspire children to create their own models.
The building blocks or the brick assembly are applied in creating 3D images or 3D physical model in recent years. The 3D physical model can perform physical simulation and visual-oriented programming. For example, the US patent application No. 2007/0262984, it is provided a computer-implemented method of generating building instructions for a building block model. However, this is just a computer-implemented method for a virtual building block model. It cannot generate the building instructions for a physical building block model.
Another prior art ‘3-Dimensional Shape Capture Using Intelligent Blocks as Direct Modeling’, OHNO, Masahiro; and DOI, Shigeki, provides a new type 3-dimensional shape capture. It is proposed by directly inputting the structure built with intelligent blocks without using any camera or equipment to capture the shape of the object. The intelligent block developed in this study has CPU and several peripheral ports communicating data among blocks simply connecting blocks, and the connected block structures are directly input to the personal computer as a 3-dimensional image. However, the document is just a conception and does not disclose detailed technology.